


Up

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Up

Hanbin sat his cock inside of Jiwon's mouth as the older one purred around it. Hanbin groaned from the wet heat, mind fumbling to pay attention to his school work. Jiwon sat on his knees, shifting his body slightly but not taking the cock out of his mouth as Hanbin scribbled on paper.

Jiwon whined softly, causing Hanbin to look down at him with a smirk, gently petting his hair. "You're so obedient, you look so pretty." Jiwon hummed, sending a wave of pleasure throughout Hanbin's cock, he moaned lowly from the sensation.

Jiwon only looked up at his boyfriend as Hanbin continued to work on his homework, his hand snaked inside of his pants and boxers, gently stroking his erect dick. Hanbin could feel the hot breath on his cock and stopped, he looked down sternly at Jiwon, who only looked back up in fear.

"Bad boy," He said with a slight growl. He slapped Jiwon's cheek, causing the older one to whine softly. Hanbin chuckled and stood up, Jiwon tried to shift his body but Hanbin held his head in place, he began to roughly thrust into Jiwon's mouth, causing tears to roll down the other's face.

Soft gagging and slick noises filled the room as well as Hanbin's moans and pants until the he spilled inside of Jiwon's mouth, he grunted as he tried to catch his breath, stroking his boyfriend's hair lovingly.

When he calmed down from his orgasm he sat back down on the seat, picking up his homework and writing once again as he felt Jiwon swallow his sticky, hot seed.

"Good boy." Hanbin purred and looked down at him with a smile as Jiwon looked up at his eyes with a hum.


End file.
